


Believing

by grey853



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder has a hard time getting Scully and Skinner to believe the truth about his new existence as a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Some folks don't think I have a sense of humor, but I really do. Honest.

Title: Believing  
Author: Grey  
E-mail: [Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com)  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: SA  
Spoilers: "Folie a Duex", "The End", and anything about "Black Cancer"  
Keywords: Mulder/Skinner , slash 

Summary: Mulder has a hard time getting Scully and Skinner to believe the truth about his new existence as a vampire. 

Warning: This story has explicit sex between two fellows, so beware or be delighted, your choice. 

Archive: OKAY MSSS or any place where my name remains attached. 

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, Chris is the man, like we all don't get that big fat hairy detail yet. 

Author's Notes: Some folks don't think I have a sense of humor, but I really do. Honest. 

* * *

**Believing**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=Believing)

* * *

Night held him tighter than any steel chain, tighter than any human bond ever forged. Shit. Mulder stood at the edge of the rooftop, foot raised and resting, bloodthirst gnawing at his gut. His throat itched from the ache of starving and his damn fangs hurt. Scanning the city below him he surveyed the menu, scant pickings for a week night. Even Scully would be hard pressed to find even one decent corpse, but he didn't need a dead body. He needed warm blood, warm flesh to thaw the eternal cold that permeated his every ounce of skin. Immortality was a bitch. He'd decided. 

"Hey, Mulder, what are you doing up here? It's freezing." Scully's concern touched him. Scully outsmarted demons and generals, but defined self- deception when it came to him. Go figure. She still couldn't see the darkness in front of her. 

"I'm cool, Scully. Didn't you know that?" 

"Funny, Mulder. You'll be laughing out your ass if I have to make any more excuses to Skinner about why you've been avoiding him the last two weeks." 

Mulder turned, taking in the rays of body heat skimming like floating ribbons from the steam of her skin. The rush of blood through veins sang to him. The hunger nearly crippled him sometimes, but he'd cut out his own heart if he ever touched his partner. Skinner, on the other hand, would satisfy bloodlust in a big way. Pushing the thought into a tighter cage, he raised a thin hand to his face to wipe away the slick layer of moisture collecting on his unnaturally cool cheek. He frowned a little in sadness at his touch to smooth skin, missing the growth of new beard. 

"What'd he say when you told him I'd been ill?" 

Scully came closer, checking out his pupils reaching for his wrist. He stepped back. "I told you not to do that, Scully. Please." Need raced a snake through his gut as her spicy scent spiked and teased at his enhanced sense of smell. 

"Mulder, you are ill. That's no lie. He's worried like I am. He's out looking for you. What's going on? Why won't you let me touch you? What are you hiding?" She put her hands on her slender hips, looking all the more like a miniature version of her old self, the cancer washed from her body. God, how he'd missed that spunk. 

"I told you before, there's nothing to do for it, Scully." He smiled a crooked grin, tilting his head as he spoke softly. "Once again, you won't believe what's before your very eyes." 

"Mulder, please. They strapped you down and sedated you once before for delusions. Did you like that so much you want to do it again?" 

"It had it's moments." He never told her about Skinner's full body straining against his before they moved him off in that damn stretcher, his frustrating erection painfully unrelieved. 

"Come on, Mulder. You were drugged to the gills." 

"True. But I was right about Pinkus." 

"So? It was still crazy. How can you seriously expect me to believe you're a vampire unless you shoot me up with drugs first? I mean really, Mulder, this is getting to be an obsession with you. What is it with you and vampires anyway?" 

Mulder breathed deeply and immediately regretted it. Somewhere nearby, someone drew blood. The clawing raged deeper in his stomach. His whole body ached to be fed. Once more he turned his mind to another matter. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. 

"Scully, I'm not kidding here. I told you what happened. Why won't you believe me, my Ms. One in Five Billion?" 

"Mulder, it's crazy. You're crazy." 

"Don't be wishy washy, Scully. Tell me how you feel." 

"Mulder, I know you're sick. I don't have to be a doctor to see that. You're way too pale and there's something wrong with your eyes." 

"I know." Sadly, he turned away, the glow in his eyes still stinging. "I've tried to tell you. I can see things you can't. I can tell what people are thinking. You know, Scully, it's not nice to think of guys like Krycek in the nude like that." 

"Shit. Stop it. I was NOT thinking of Krycek naked until you said that." 

A wicked grin graced his lips. "Yeah, I know. But you sure are now. What a evil mind you have, Scully. Damn, I can't believe you think he's that well- hung. I'm really jealous. You don't see me that way." 

Her blush flamed in the dark, while the image of a well-endowed Russian Agent pressing between her legs still lingered. "Damn it, Mulder. Stop playing games. What's going on here?" 

"Well, other than me being the dickless wonder of your dreams, not much. I tried to tell you about transformation, but you wouldn't listen. Apparently the vaccine for the black cancer has a few side effects no one bothered to mention. Of course, it could be that it only happens to a lucky few. That'd be my luck, don't you think?" 

Scully sat down on the raised edge of the roof, pulling her coat closer to her. The wind blew her red hair all around as she struggled to figure out what to say. "Mulder, you really think you've been changed into some kind of vampire?" 

"Yeah, Scully, I do." 

She finally nodded. "Okay, suppose this is true?" 

"It is." 

"Then what are we going to do about it?" 

"Well, unless Skinner wants to let me work night shift, there's not a lot to do, Scully." 

"No, I mean, we can fight this thing. If it is a physical transformation, we need to get you to a hospital. We can run tests and find some way to reverse this thing whatever it is." The strength of conviction in her voice always amazed him. 

"That sounds great, Scully. Sure, Spooky Mulder's going to check in to have blood drawn to prove he's a creature of the night. Come on. Let's be real." 

"Well, that would be a first." 

"Listen, I'm having enough trouble adjusting to this. I need you to just accept it." He stepped closer, his voice more steady. "I want you to hear what I'm saying, Scully. Just accept that I'm okay. No more trying to save me. Go on with your life." The hypnotic tone of voice soothed the lines from her face. 

She nodded and quietly answered. "Okay, Mulder." 

"Now, I want you to leave, Scully. Go home, go to sleep and be rested. Forget you saw me here. I just ditched you again, and that's okay. Go be happy." 

Standing slowly, a blank expression replaced the usual intensity of his partner's face. "Okay, Mulder." 

Watching her leave, a part of him connected with Robert Modell. Pushing one's will came easy, but it didn't mean he had to like pushing his friends away. He'd been alone before, but now after Scully and Skinner, it wouldn't be the same. A taste of loyalty and having someone to talk with had spoiled him for the lonely existence he'd lived before. 

Now, he had one more important visit to make and he'd leave Washington, go to Europe, maybe visit the old country. He suddenly had an unexplained passion to seek out his roots. 

But, first he'd have a little late supper and then fly off to deal with Skinner, the one man who could claim his unstaked heart. 

* * *

Walter Skinner stepped into his apartment disappointed. He'd spent days trying to track down his wayward Special Agent. Calling in markers all over Washington, he'd still found nothing. Fox Mulder might as well have been a phantom of his twisted imagination. God, he missed him. Swift visions of a mouth from heaven sucking all things good flooded through his groin. Still pissed and worried, he slammed the door and locked it behind him. 

He went to the liquor cabinet, picked up a bottle of scotch and a glass before returning to the couch. Sagging there, he poured himself a full portion to help dose himself into oblivion. What idiot would fall in love with a man who believed in aliens for christsakes? Taking a deep swallow, he poured another and raised it to his lips. 

"Walter, you drink too much." 

Choking brought on a dangerous round of coughing as he gagged on the burning liquid scalding his throat. Long arms wrapped around him, calming his body's struggles to breathe oxygen instead of alcohol. Finally, his air reclaimed, he growled. "Jesus, Mulder. How the hell did you get in here?" 

Very softly, Mulder whispered, his cool breath tickling tired skin. "I flew." 

"Funny, Mulder. Don't fuck with me. I'm not in the mood." 

"Well, that's a damn shame, because I am." 

Dark brown eyes narrowed in on Mulder's lush face. A long, graceful finger traced along his slightly bearded jaw. Breathing faltered. "Jesus, Mulder. Where the hell have you been?" 

Leaning in, Mulder captured the older man's lips. A strangely familiar wash of copper flooded Walter's throat. For a rash moment he struggled, but stopped with the cupping palm at the back of his head pulling him closer. He opened wider, the forceful tongue pushing harder, an eerie chill expanding unchecked inside him. Mind swirling spun the world around as a hand worked its way past popped buttons. Once dulled nipples sparked to life as fingers squeezed and stroked them to attention. His cock twitched violently, the painfully quick erection begging to be freed, a flood of pre-cum already streaming. 

Allowed to pull back for just a moment to breathe, Walter stared at Mulder's eyes. "Shit. What's going on, Mulder?" 

"What? You don't like the new look?" 

Raising a hand, Walter tried to push away, but found a steel grip holding him still. Despite his larger size, nothing helped. "Mulder, let me go." 

"Not yet." His eyes glowed stronger, the yellow light illuminating his pale face. "I need you, Walter. I won't hurt you. I'm losing everything because of this, but I won't lose you. I just can't." 

"Mulder, what's happened? What have they done to you?" The original pang of terror gone, Walter touched Mulder's face lightly. An electric power surged between them as the younger man jerked with the energy. 

"Walter, I know that Scully told you." 

Shaking his head, still stroking his lover's lovely smooth cheek, trailing hungry fingers down his throat, he whispered. "You're not a vampire, Mulder. They don't exist. You're just upset about the fire." 

"Hell, yeah, the fire pissed me off, Walter, but it's more than that. The black cancer has a cure, but the price is too high. I'm going to lose you because I can't take you with me without adjustments." 

"Where are you going?" Walter pulled Mulder closer, the cool body resting against his. He dreamed of flooding heat across every inch. 

"I have to leave, but I wanted to see you first to explain. I can't stay. It's too risky. I can't always control the hunger." 

Hugging Mulder even closer, he languished in the rush of fire up his thigh deep into his belly as Mulder massaged his cock through the thin layers of his pants. "What does Scully think?" 

"I took the memory from her. She thinks I ditched her, but she'll be okay." 

"What do you mean? You wiped her memory?" The words found it hard to form when all the blood drained from tongue to groin. 

"Just what I said. I can do that, just like Modell did, but what I push stays there." 

Walter tried to focus, but found a dizzy fog swirling in his head. His cock strained and his ass cheeks spasmed as Mulder unzipped him and quickly freed his erection from all restraint except the grip of the younger man's pumping fist. He forgot the important questions he needed to ask. His mind, totally unfocused, swam in the pulsating pressure building from belly, to chest, to throat, to the very center of his brain. Grinding his hips upward, he arched with paralysis as napalm blasts streaked fire trails behind his scorched and charred lids. Blast zones shook and blocked out his hearing. Biting his tongue bloody, his very bones twisted with straining to hold muscles from being ripped to shreds. 

At the very edge of awareness, a spiked pain pierced his throat just as shots of ultimate agony mated to ecstasy, each pulsing fluid draining to the world growing cold around him. Vibrations of thunder rocked his body as flashes scorched him, singed witness to the branding of Walter Skinner into Mulder's hands. 

"Oh, god," groaned between them. 

Mulder leaned in, his face filling Walter's fading vision. "I'm sorry, Walter." Licking his cheek, the younger man then traced a bloody tongue across the bluish lips of his lover, the man he could never leave behind, the man who would now rule his night forever. 

"Mulder, what have you done?" 

"Finding out that a vampire in love is too damn dangerous to trust." 

Letting his head fall back, Walter focused on the weight as Mulder rested his hypersensitive ear over his failing heartbeat. "I swear, if this kills me, I'm coming back to haunt you, you asshole." 

No longer starving, Mulder smiled. "You better. Fucking the dead just isn't my style." 

Barely breathing, his lover coughed, "Damn you, Mulder. Feels like you better get used to it." Cold iced every tissue, thoughts froze mid-spark. Spinning down into darkness, Walter wanted more than life to believe. 

And believe he would. 

* * *

The End, but not really


End file.
